


Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

by incessant



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Dates, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6782377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incessant/pseuds/incessant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“I’m just saying, Finn.” She takes a bite of her breakfast, pointing her fork at him in an almost accusatory manner. “It’s been a while. I’m glad you’ve found someone.” Finn blushes, both at her words and because he can’t stop thinking about seeing Poe again.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Yeah, well.” He smiles softly at his own plate, a certain pair of brown eyes on his mind. “Me, too.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Poe and Finn go on their first date. The night takes a turn neither were expecting.</p><p>[Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6770143">Coffee Kisses</a>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran's "Everything Has Changed".
> 
> Warning for mild homophobia and violence (very brief).

Finn wakes up with a ridiculous grin plastered to his face, and it barely takes him a second to realize why—Poe. Their first _offical_ date. _Tonight._ He can’t wait.

Who knew going to a coffee shop early in the morning on zero sleep was such a good idea?

He doesn’t lose the spring in his step all day, even going so far as to start singing “Everything Has Changed” while he makes breakfast for himself and his roommate. He’s basically floating on a cloud and it’s not until she joins in on the duet that Finn even realizes she’s awake.

“Morning, Rey!” Finn greets with a bright smile, continuing to hum as he slides an omelette out of the pan and onto a plate.

She laughs as she picks up the plate, grabbing a fork from their silverware drawer. “I can see someone’s excited for tonight,” she remarks with another chuckle, shaking her head in near disbelief. “How long has it been since you’ve had a real date? Months? _Years?”_

Finn sticks his tongue out at her and Rey grins. “I’m just saying, Finn.” She takes a bite of her breakfast, pointing her fork at him in an almost accusatory manner. “It’s been a while. I’m glad you’ve found someone.” Finn blushes, both at her words and because he can’t stop thinking about seeing Poe again.

“Yeah, well.” He smiles softly at his own plate, a certain pair of brown eyes on his mind. “Me, too.”

 

He gets a text from Poe after lunch double-checking to make sure they’re on for the night.

Finn quickly types an affirmative, maybe with a few more smiley faces and hearts than he should but hey, who cares? Definitely not Poe, he decides when he gets the same number of smiles and _xo_ ’s back.

The smile doesn’t leave his face for _hours_ , especially since he keeps going back to look at their texts.

_**Ok awesome I’ll see you there!!!! Can’t wait buddy! :))) ♥♥♥♥♥** _

_Definitely_ not Poe.

 

Rey whistles appreciatively when Finn finally finishes getting ready and makes his way to the living room. “Damn, you clean up well!”

Finn blushes furiously, glancing down at himself. He’s not wearing anything particularly special, just his favorite pair of jeans (which he’s been told fit _just right_ ), a plain white T-shirt, and of course, Poe’s trusty leather jacket.

“You’re sure I look okay?” he asks.

Rey rolls her eyes, but still smiles good-naturedly. “Absolutely positive,” she insists. “You’ll blow his socks off.” She tilts her head to the side, looking him to and down, and grins from where she sits on the couch across from him. “If you’re lucky, maybe you’ll get to blow . . . _other_ things, too.” She winks and Finn sputters, a bright red flush crawling up his neck to his cheek and ears.

“Rey!” he exclaims, affronted, when he regains the ability to speak and not think about the _other_ things.

Her grin only widens at his reaction. “Ha! Admit it, Finn, you wanna.”

“What? No, Rey, stop!” He becomes even more flustered when he realizes he can’t. “It’s not like—it’s not like that!” he protests.

She smiles innocently at him before turning back toward the TV. “Whatever you say, babe. Whatever you say.” He’s not sure, but it sounds like she mutters, “You’re so fucked and you _know_ it.”

Finn glares at the back of her head, but there’s no malice in his gaze. He can’t stop thinking about seeing Poe again, for a date of all things. An _actual_ date. He frowns as grabs his keys and checks his reflection one last time. Rey is right.

He’s so fucked.

 

The second they make eye contact, they’re flying towards each other and wrapped in their date’s arms as if they’ve known each other for _years_. It’s been two days.

“Buddy!” Poe exclaims, happily. “I’m so glad we could do this, you look amazing!”

Finn blushes as they stand less than a foot apart, staring at each other with excitement in wide eyes. It feels like any other awkward first date, but this one Finn is actually looking forward to.

He’s a little tongue-tied when he finally manages to take Poe’s appearance in. He looks like an actual god, handsome and heartwarming and heartbreaking all in one, but it’s his laugh and the obscene way he bites his lip nervously that keeps him speechless. Finn’s mouth fucking _waters_.

“Poe, wow, I.” He’s such a stuttering _idiot_ and his brain is short-circuiting and he doesn’t know what to say, but just— _damn_.

Poe laughs.

“Well, buddy, are you ready to eat?” he asks. “I hear this place is amazing and to be honest, I’m kind of freezing out here, so unless you’re going to give me another huge hug we should probably get in there.” It takes a moment for Finn to register his words, but when he does, he snaps to attention. The embarrassment is probably written clearly across his face and the realization just makes him blush more.

“Right, yes, restaraunt, okay,” he mutters, turning toward the entrance and the warmth of indoors. He looks back at Poe almost immediately. “Not that I wouldn’t mind giving you another hug, of course,” he blurts, “I mean, I just thought—”

Poe chuckles, amused. Finn keeps blushing.

“Let’s just get some food,” he suggests. “There will be plenty of time for . . . _hugging_ later.” The promise-filled wink he shoots Finn’s way nearly stops the other man’s heart. Finn didn’t think it was possible for him to blush any more, but if his face was on fire before, he can see the flames now.

“Come on,” Poe murmurs, and Finn lets him take him by the hand, still a little starstruck.

He won’t admit how long it takes for him to remember how to use his legs.

 

Poe’s laugh is contagious, Finn has learned. And the hottest thing ever.

“But so yeah, that’s how I ended up discovering my boss was married to my idol and role model when I was growing up,” Poe is saying, shaking his head with something akin to disbelief. “It was probably the weirdest, grossest, most awkward moment of my life. I mean, imagine walking in on two people older than your parents making out in the middle of an office! It was _horrifying_.”

Finn laughs with his whole body, grinning at the gorgeous man sitting across from him. “That’s too scary to imagine,” he replies. He doesn’t mention the fact that he never knew his own parents. It would ruin the mood.

Poe nods seriously. “Exactly,” he agrees. “I learned an entirely new meaning of disturbing that day.”

They both struggle to stop laughing and regain their composure when their waiter returns, asking if they enjoyed their meal and would like to see the dessert menu now. They politely decline, Poe winking at Finn and saying they can have dessert when they get back to his place.

Finn dies a little at that, so taken aback by the unveiled implications he can’t even bring himself to protest when Poe says he’ll get the check.

Because _fuck_. They’re going back to Poe’s place. For _dessert._

Finn dies a little more.

 

They don’t even make it to either of their cars before Poe has Finn pressed up against a wall and their lips are crashing together; passionate, slightly sloppy, bordering on the edge of rough. Finn moans, he can’t help it, and his hand is tangling itself in Poe’s curls, dragging him in as close as possible. It’s still _not close enough._ It gets a little too hot and heavy for an alley—actually, it’s probably perfect for a dark alley late at night—but that’s not really Finn’s style and he reluctantly pushes Poe away. His lips are obscenely red and a little bit swollen, eyes dark and widened by lust, and Finn has to sink his teeth into his lower lip because it’s _so hard_ to stop himself from diving back in and—

There’s a shout, and Finn thinks he hears what it is, but he really hopes he’s wrong. Because, “What the _fuck?”_ Poe breathes, and Finn knows he didn’t imagine it. And there it is again, that word—that _slur_ —the one that makes Finn’s whole body tense and his fists clench and rage cloud his judgement. . . .

He’s not the only one, he can tell, because Poe whips his head around until his eyes land on the person responsible and the fire on his face would be scary if it weren’t for the fact Finn knows the same expression is reflected on his own features.

Finn follows Poe’s gaze to where two men stand at the mouth of the alley a few yards away. They’re big and burly and almost intimidating, but just a little too drunk to be real threats.

“Excuse me?” Poe snaps, voice sharp, challenging. An unspoken, _“I dare you.”_

“You heard me, you disgusting piece of shit! Both of you,” he snarls, and there’s the f-word again. The f-word that’s five million times worse than fuck.

“Why don’t you come a little closer and say that again?” Poe asks, before Finn really gets a grasps on what’s happening because one second the pair of men are leering at them a few steps away and then there are fists being swung at their head and choice words being wielded like knives but then his instincts kick in, and wow, sometimes having been through years of rigorous training and tours with the Army has its benefits.

A fist connects with the side of Finn’s face (he’s wearing a _ring_ , how is that fair?) but he’s already retaliating, swiftly striking his assailant in the throat before tugging him in so he can knee him in the groin, twice. He throws him backward, sending him sprawling to the ground, and suddenly he understands why he’s always been told not to fight when he’s drunk. These men are _pathetic_ , all talk and no walk.

Finn stoops to make sure his attacker isn’t getting back up, but he’s just lying on the ground, moaning in pain.

There’s a grunt behind him, a curse and then another large form joins the other on the rough concrete. Ah. So Poe is skilled at hand-to-hand combat. He glances at his date, down at the men, and back again. Well. That’s good to know.

Finn’s bones are vibrating with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, his fists still clenched into tight fists. This night has gone in a direction he hadn’t prepared for, and the last thing he wants is his PTSD to be triggered by some idiotic drunkards.

“You’re gonna go to Hell,” one of the men growls, spitting blood.

And Finn can’t just stand there while the jerk swears at him, so Finn grabs the collar of his shirt, twisting it in his hand and dragging the man forward until he’s mere inches from his face. “You use that word again and I swear to _God,_ I will introduce you to a world of pain so much worse than any Hell I’d ever find,” he hisses, violently shoving the man back to the ground.

He stands and turns to Poe before he does something he’ll really regret, instead reaching his hand out to check in.

“You okay?”

Blood is dripping from Poe’s nose, his lip is split, and a vivid bruise is already blossoming across his cheekbone. Finn winces at the sight, ghosting a touch across the man’s stubbly jaw as he nods. They both must look a bit beaten up, although hopefully not as bad as their antagonists.

He and Poe twine their fingers together as they walk away, leaving the two men writhing in pain on the ground. He leans on Poe just a little more than necessary, and the other man smiles at him, squeezes his hand.

“Let’s go home,” he whispers, dark eyes shining.

Finn lets himself be led away.

 

“So, Army, huh?” Poe murmurs as he carefully wipes an antiseptic cloth across the cut on Finn’s cheek, the one the ring dug into his skin.

Finn is sitting on the counter of Poe’s kitchen, a first aid kit laid open beside them. “Yeah,” he says softly, hissing as the cleansing alcohol stings the open wound. “You?”

Poe doesn’t need any elaboration on the question, just pauses for a second before answering. “Air Force.”

Finn nods once in acknowledgement, and they lapse back into silence.

“So, uh,” Poe begins as he steps back to check Finn’s face for any other injuries, “that was pretty badass.”

And finally, it’s like some of the quiet tension has been released and Finn lets out a breathy laugh. “You weren’t so bad yourself,” he allows with a crooked grin.

Poe beams. “Well, no one’s gonna say that to _my_ boyfriend and get off easy.”

Finn blushes, but his smile just gets wider.

“Definitely not,” he agrees, meeting Poe’s bright brown eyes. He feels warm, _safe_ , even though it’s only minutes ago they were stuck in the middle of a fistfight. A strange sense of calm and relaxation has settled over him, and he adds, “No one calls my boyfriend that.” Then he leans in, carefully placing his hand away from the fresh bruises, and closes the distance between them.

 _Boyfriend._ Finn likes the sound of that.


End file.
